


The Oasis

by Cheshagirl



Category: Mad Max Series (Movies), Mad Max: Fury Road
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Im a piece pf self indulgent shit so like, Original Character(s), Other, Swearing, Violence, and he meets my original characters before they go on an adventure, i could easily make this an original story if i wanted to, like a true story, original/canon, uhh yeah this is kind of long actually but it follows max
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 15:21:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16390199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheshagirl/pseuds/Cheshagirl
Summary: After Immortan Joe's death, and the revival of his humanity, Max finds himself a nomad again, wandering day and night. With death looming overhead Max is found by children and a world hidden away from the Wasteland is revealed to him, a beacon of hope and revival. A young woman and a new family cling to Max in a desperate attempt to save not only him but the Wasteland itself.





	The Oasis

He’s not quite sure how long it’d been since Furiosa, since Immortan Joe’s death. Time flew by, seemed to have no meaning other than ticking down until he finally collapsed and the earth claimed his body. Max had lost his car to those damn War Boys, leaving him a nomad traveling on foot with his small bag of minimal belongings and no protection from the elements. The desert nights froze his fingers and lips, but the heat was unkind and bore down on him day by day wearing at his skin like a river would a rock.

Water. He needed it. _Badly_. The small flask he’d filled before leaving had dwindled down to a few drops despite his best effort to ration it. His mouth was dry and begged for relief. His feet sunk into soft sand as he traveled up dunes, grunting at a gust of wind that blew sand across his face. He held an arm up, shading his face as he scanned the horizon.

Nothing except a small dead tree that wobbled in his vision. The prospect of even a bit of shade pulled him to it until he fell to his knees and leaned against the bark, weathered and smooth. Max reaches to pull his bag around to begin the inventory. Giving in, he grabs his flask and tips his head back. His tongue is met with only a drop so he snarls and throws it from him. He wipes sweat from his brow as he pants and sorts through ammo and guns. When he’s done he leans back against the tree and closes his eyes hoping for just a few moments of rest, fully intending to continue on with no sleep.

Max jerks awake at voices. At first, he thinks it’s Her, the girl was back to haunt him. It’s dark as he scours the sand for his tormentor. He must’ve slept for several hours. He collects his things and begins to stand when the click of a gun freezes him.

“Don’t move.” A voice warns him from behind. It wavers with fear, a sound Max had come to be familiar with. His hands clench and he grinds his teeth, calculating a plan and an escape route.

“What’s your name? Where did you come from?” This is new. Max turns his head to look over his shoulder only to find three small kids. The tallest, a brunette girl with shoulder length knots of hair, is holding the gun. Behind her is a dark-skinned boy with a shaved head and a girl with sunburns on her face and shoulders. Max fully turns now to stare down at them and the tallest flinches. He notices her hand is shaking.

“What’s your name?” She asks again. With a grunt, Max reaches out to disarm her. She lets him pull the gun away from her and he inspects it, finding it empty. A bluff.

“Next time… Load it.” He mumbles. The kids blink in surprise and fear. He pulls his backpack around to pocket the gun, rummaging through for a cloth to wipe his sweat.

“Where… Where are you from?” The boy says so quietly Max nearly mistakes it for the wind. He shrugs, waving his hand around the empty desert.

“Somewhere.”

Now the sunburnt girl steps forward and reaches out to touch him. The tallest quickly yanks her back and Max finally realizes they’re dressed in clean clothing with no dirt across their skin. They seem well fed, healthy even, which is nearly impossible unless they had been living with Immortan Joe. That was not likely by how far away they are from the Citadel. Max decides they’re mirages, figments of his imagination conjured up by a dehydrated and insane mind.

“Shouldn’t we help him?” The small girl asks while staring unblinkingly into his soul. She reminds him of Her.

“No, he’s crazy. He could hurt us. Or tell someone about home.” The other girl hisses. As they continue to debate Max looks at the moon. He squints, trying to decipher how long he’d slept and how far he’d need to go to make up for the time he’d lost. He let his imaginations continue to argue until one of them mentions a bath and how hungry he is.

“You know where water is?” He interrupts. The kids stare at him again as though he’s a rabid dog.

“Of course, are you hungry?” The boy asks.

“Thirsty.” He corrects. They’re not real, he knows, but he might as well follow wherever his mind takes him. It wasn’t like he had many other places to go.

The kids turn back to each other and a wordless understanding goes between the three before the sunburnt girl grabs his coat sleeve and pulls him to follow her. The other two lead. They move west of the tree as the sun begins to crest the sand dunes until they arrive at a tall rock formation. It stretches up into the sky so high that the sun is blocked and it hurts to crane his neck back. The tallest makes her way to a large crack in the rocks. It’s a few feet off the ground with a small pile of sand with rocks below it forming a small step to reach it. It’s about eight or nine feet long and the tip is narrow but it widens at the base, large enough for a full grown man like Max to squeeze through sideways. The tallest helps the other two up first and they disappear into it easily. Max glances at her when she waits for him. He debates on whether now was a good time to get rid of the mirages.

“It’s a tight fit only for a little way I promise.” She says to reassure him. Max takes a deep breath before climbing up into it. He stands and twists to press his back and chest to the sides and begins to slide through the crack. The girl follows behind, copying his movements as they go. Eventually, it widens into a tunnel big enough for Max to straighten out in. The ground is worn and it’s dark enough to stir worry in his gut. The girl brushes past him into the dark and he follows. They don’t walk much longer until they meet up with the other two in front of what seems to be stairs leading up to metal doors.

“Quick come on.” The sunburnt girl grins and scampers up to the door. Max follows them more slowly and listens carefully. He can’t hear anything in the tunnel or past the door. He jumps when the boy knocks on the door with what seems to be a secret, practiced pattern. They wait for only a heartbeat before great thunk signals the doors being unlocked and moved. They open to reveal a large woman with scars littering her body and an eyepatch on her left eye. She’s dressed in a long black skirt and apron with a wrap around her breasts. She seems to be prepared to scold the children until she catches sight of Max. Her breath catches and her eye widens. Her hands easily grab the children and yank them behind her.

“Who the fuck are you and what’ve they told you?” She snaps. Max’s eyes glance at the men on each side of the door, dressed in makeshift leather and metal armor across their chest and legs. They reach to pull guns out and Max clears his throat.

“Water! He’s hungry and thirsty. He must’ve been out in the desert for days Auntie.” The tallest explains. “We told him we could get him some water and he didn’t hurt us.”

Auntie eyes him and steps toward him. She stands an inch or so taller and snarls to reveal a gold tooth.

“What’s your name son?” Max looks past her and the kids to see a walkway with small streams on either side trickling through to a wall and doors made of glass. The glass is foggy and prevents his prying eyes from seeing any farther.

“I don’t think he’s got a name, Auntie.” The boy speaks up. “But he seems good. Didn’t hurt us or nothin’ when we pointed the gun at 'im.”

“Gun?” The large woman now rounds on the children who realize what they’ve now revealed. Max takes the moment to shove past the guard and Auntie. He kneels by the stream that’s so shallow he has to plunge his lips against the rocks to drink any of it. The tunnel is now silent save for his slurps and pants.

“Gods alive boy, how long have you been wandering like that?” Auntie murmurs more to herself, but Max hears it. He shrugs and wipes his lips with the back of his hand. Auntie exhales through her nose and grabs him by his coat, yanking him to his feet to push him toward the glass doors.

“Lock the doors, and you three–” She looks at the kids who rush to stand by her side. “Prepare a bath for him and tell the cooks to bring him something.”

She pushes open the door to reveal a large open area with houses and walkways built throughout it. There are ferns and plants beside them next to the glass and walkways carved into the sides of the rock. Max realizes they’ve walked to the center of the giant rock formations, and that the top is open to the sun. The rock formations he thought was solid was hollow in the middle and provided protection to the village below. The kids run down the stairs ahead of them, while people are walking above and below them across bridges that spanned from wall to wall. The houses are more like huts built from rocks, metal, and cloth. There are caves and doors along the walkways on the walls and small terraced farms toward the bottom of the whole thing with small waterfalls falling into pools in different spots.

“Welcome to the Oasis. Some here will tell you it’s the Cylinder to be smart. I’m Auntie and I help run this place.” Auntie keeps her hold on him but brings him to the right and they begin to walk. “This place was established way back before the world went to shit. The story goes a bunch of people knew what was coming and found places all across the globe to settle in and wait out the wars. This here was one of the places. The rocks around us are about five or six thousand feet high and we ain’t even built up to the top yet.”

They skirt past a staircase built into the side that led up to a platform where a small group of people wearing large hats stared down at them. They look at him as though he’s alien.

“Now we don’t get visitors, ever. So you need to be on your best behavior or I’ll throw you from the highest point of this place, understand?” Auntie’s grip tightens on his coat to emphasize her point. Finally, she halts him in front of a small opening draped with a long cloth. She pushes it aside and ushers him into what must be a communal bathing area. Several naked people glance up from where they lounge in pools of water only a couple feet deep. With a jerk of her thumb over her shoulder they’re grabbing their clothing and scurrying out, giving him a wide berth.

“Wash yourself here. I’ll be outside waiting for you. When you’re done I’ll bring you to the Pool.” Auntie releases him and exits the small washroom, leaving Max alone. He licks his lips and tentatively begins to strip. With each article he sheds he grows more nervous, looking over his shoulder for an attack that doesn’t come. Finally, he’s naked and steps toward the middle of the four pools. He slowly lowers himself in only to realize they were natural springs. He groans as the warm water washes over him and relieves his aching muscles. Max sinks under the water relishing in the way it moves over him and relieves his sore body. He rubs at his skin and hair in a half-assed attempt to clean himself. He stays under until his lungs burn. With a deep sigh as he resurfaces Max leaves the water. He shakes himself and begins to dress again, ignoring how the clothes stick to his damp skin. He’s only a few feet from the opening when he hears Auntie murmuring to someone.

“He’s a bit crazy, feral even, I’ll give you that but he seems good.” Auntie whispers. There is an unconvinced snort and the other person retorts, “Last time this happened we lost three good people. Just because he looks like a stray dog doesn’t mean we should trust him!”

“I’m not saying I do,” Auntie growls back. “I’m saying that nothing in my gut is telling me he’s bad. He’s got a good heart somewhere in there, I’m sure.”

Max grunts and swings the cloth away from the opening before striding out between Auntie and the other person. An older man with a long beard glares back. He’s thin and lanky with beady eyes that glare distrustfully. Auntie grabs Max’s coat again and pulls him toward her.

“We’ll talk later Obar.” Auntie tugs Max and turns away from the old man. She drags Max down several staircases and across a bridge until they’re down toward the bottom of the Oasis.

“I’m sorry about whatever you heard,” Auntie says as they walk past a group of farmers picking what looks to be potatoes. “Obar is less welcoming than I am. Don’t blame him considering what the last stranger did.”

They walk by farmers working in small fields separated by irrigation. Some are working to pull wheat while others kneel in rows of potatoes, carrots, and other vegetables. Several areas have what looked to be like misters made with pipes and metal scraps. Auntie continues to ramble as they arrive in front of two large metal doors. They’re painted in blue with designs of roaring rivers cascading from either side to meet in the middle where the froth curled up to seamlessly mold into a dress covering a glowing blue woman whose watery hair hid her eyes.

“The Pool is beyond this door.” Auntie starts, knocking against them. “The people beyond here are part of a group that believes in each and every god or deity that in some way controls water. They believe the Goddess of all water will come down in mortal form and bring back the oceans and seas, that she will cure the land of its drought. If you ask me I think it’s a bit of bullshit.”

“Settle your tongue, Auntie, you know there’s some in there who won’t be so kind to those words.” A small woman with a round stomach similar to Splendid's had swung open the door and now stands with her hands on her hips.

“Oh, of course, my apologies Lanona.” Auntie smiles. Lanona shakes her head though her eyes glimmer with amusement and she turns to Max.

“A newcomer?” She reaches out to shake his hand, which he does so gently.

“Yeah, no name as of yet but I wanted to get the opinion of the Wardens.” Auntie leans in to murmur softly. “Obar doesn’t trust him.”

“Oh of course, what’s new?” Lanona laughs and gestures for them to follow her. Max looks at Auntie and she meets his gaze. She shrugs. They pass several small rooms filled with scrolls, inks, and books in languages Max doesn’t understand. Too soon they enter a large cave with small waterfalls trickling through holes and cracks into a large pool of water. Ladders lead to balconies made of wood where people dressed in white flowing clothes lean over to laugh and talk with other people who wander through the cave into separate tunnel systems. It seems like an isolated paradise within a paradise until they all fall silent to look at him and Auntie.

“Oh, Lanona, who have you brought us today?” A woman croons from the edge of the pool. Max quickly averts his gaze when he realizes she’s nude. Lanona laughs a sound that echoes in the cave.

“Auntie brings us an outsider, one she wants to be…” Lanona looks at Max as she finds the words. “To be evaluated.”

A murmur ripples through everyone and they look around at each other.

“By who?” Someone calls out. They’re met with silence as each waits for the other to take the challenge. Auntie sighs beside Max and he suddenly understands that this is rare and even though he had washed he probably still looks like a feral animal. After a couple moments, Aunties snaps, “Alright, we can stand here waiting all day or someone can-”

“I’ll do it.”

A relieved exhale wooshes out of everyone as they turn to look at who had spoken. Standing on a balcony across from the entrance is a short girl in a white wrap with a hood covering her head. She smiles at Max, gripping the railing.

“Alright!” Auntie slaps his back hard enough that he winces. “Have fun and find me when she’s done with you.”

Max fumbles to find words of protest as Auntie turns on her heels and struts away from the pool. Max turns back around to find the girl, and the rest of the people, watching him expectantly. He coughs to clear the awkward silence, shuffling his feet in an attempt to stall.

“Follow me, dear.” Lanona reaches out to gently take his hand in her own, much smaller one. With a soft tug, Max follows the pregnant woman around the pool to the ladder nailed into the wall beneath the balcony. He looks up to see the girl beaming down. She gestures for him to make his way up the ladder quickly. Max looks briefly at Lanona, who only smiles. With a soft nudge from her, Max grips the ladder and begins his ascent. It’s not a tall ladder but he drags it out as long as he can before he stands in front of his evaluator. She stands several inches smaller than him, but before he can inspect her further she pulls him into a smaller tunnel. Each room is hidden by long cloths, some patched and old while others are clean and new. The deeper they go the more torches and lights line the wall, revealing small carvings in the stone at varying heights. Each carving depicts what must be different gods and their stories.

“In here.” His guide gestures to a dark blue cloth the same color as the hood on her head. Max brushes it to the side, stepping into a small room. A small cot is set up on the floor in the left corner with pillows, blankets, and even several aging stuffed animals propped against the wall. Several pieces of artwork, whether they’re hers or not he’s not sure, are clipped to a string that is hung across the back wall. A desk and chair are pushed to the right corner with a small oil lamp and more papers. He notices a bin hidden in a crevice to his right that is overflowing with clothing.

“You can sit in the chair if you’d like.” She offers before stepping onto her bed and flopping down. She shuffles a few pillows behind her back as Max turns the chair to face her. Finally settled, she removes her hood to reveal wide, curious eyes. Max scans her, examining each inch to figure out who she was. Her skin is extremely pale, with blonde hair that’s nearly white, and the palest blue eyes he’d ever seen.

“I’m leucistic if that’s what you’re wondering.” She breaks his train of thought, prompting him to raise an eyebrow. “You know, not albino but almost? It doesn’t really matter actually.”

Max grunts, looking away to take in more of the cave room. The tunnel must be for sleeping quarters then.

“My name’s Galene, yours?” Galene leans her body to try and catch Max’s attention again, which she does.

He sighs, realizing it would be a common question and if he didn’t answer they’d surely try to give him a silly nickname like Furiosa had. Max grunts, “Max.”

“That’s your name? Alright then, Max, we can get started.” Galene beams. “Do you have any questions?”

He has many.

“No.”

“Really? Normally when a stranger finds a secret society founded in a rock formation with some of the last water on Earth they have some questions.” Galene retorts, sarcasm dripping from her tongue as though she knew he was lying.

“Fine,” Max growls. “When can I leave? Who are the… Wardens?”

“There you go.” Galene laughs, a loud but pleasant sound that echoes. “I’m not sure when, or if, you can leave, that’s a question for the Keepers like Auntie. As for the Wardens, we’re known as the Water Wardens, keepers of the Water, Water Guardians, etcetera. The best way to explain us would probably be a society built on the belief that water is a precious and sacred thing gifted to the mortals by the gods. Each god from each religion came together when the Water Wars began, and when the world finally fell. The Wardens believe they have a small piece of a god in them, giving them the ability to read and understand water. We’re all convinced that we have some role to play in bringing the world back, that we’re like the salvation.”

At the end of her spiel, Galene looks at Max, slightly nervous and embarrassed by her ramblings. Max licks his lips, processing the information as he stares back unwaveringly.

“The girl?” He questions.

Galene stares back blankly. He snarls, scratches his head and tries again, “The girl on the door. The uh… the goddess.”

“Oh! Oh, the Goddess of all Water.” Galene smiles, finally catching on. “She’s supposedly an amalgamation created from each god that will come down as a mortal and save the world. After we do… Something, of course.”

She waves her hand in a flippant manner, making Max squint as he quickly calculates and puts the pieces together.

“You don’t believe them.” He states.

She snaps her head to look at him, what little redness in her faces drains away and she begins to stutter.

“N-no I do! Believe me, it’s just um… I just think…” She trails off, looking into her lap to play with her fingers.

Max leans forward, catching her attention and prompting her to continue.

“I believe some of it. And it’s a nice thing to believe in when everything else seems to have gone to shit. I just think some of it’s impractical like if there were really gods wouldn’t they have done something to stop the Wars instead of doing something about it after? It seems like more work than necessary.” Galene explains herself.

A hush falls over them as Max processes what she had just told him. The silence is awkward enough for Galene to stand and start looking through her artwork to occupy herself. A minute or so passes before Galene murmurs, “Please don’t tell any of them what I told you. About my thoughts and stuff.”

She looks at him from the corner of her eye, waiting for Max to nod. He does, and leans back to say, “The evaluation?”

“Oh! Right,” Galene straightens, turning quickly to face him. “ So really the evaluation is just me asking you a bunch of random questions off the top of my head and deciding whether or not you’re trustworthy. Do you mind if I ask you some questions?”

Max grunts.

“I’ll take that as a yes. So, let’s begin Mister Max.”

**Author's Note:**

> Try and stop me from being self-indulgent. Each Warden is named after a god/deity of water except Lanona, who married a warden and lives there because she's pregnant.


End file.
